


Sleepless Relief

by Merci



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan works hard to build his new and improved electric whips.  Perhaps too hard.  A ghost from his past comes to help clear his mind and offer a pleasant distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2013).



> I wrote for a friend who is hardcore-loving Whiplash, and I see where she’s coming from. I think I was wondering how Whiplash would get into this sort of situation, and somehow this came to me. (Every so often my brain likes throwing challenges my way to see how the hell it could happen.)
> 
> You may love or hate this, it’s a bit of an experiment of mine and I’m pleased I was able to finish.

He lay back for the night. Exhaustion throbbed in his bones, making his joints ache, but he was making progress on his whips, which made everything worth it. Ivan exhaled and let the feeling overtake his senses. His fingers burned in a way that spread through his forearms. It was almost comforting; it was familiar. He mentally ran over a checklist of everything he would do in the morning, fooling that idiot Hammer into giving him more supplies.

“You work too much, Ivan.” The harsh English words grated his ears and he shot upright in bed. He’d verified that he was alone before climbing into bed, but if Hammer had come back to bother him… He threw back the covers, squinting his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. He moved forward, ready to kill whoever had intruded, weighing the voice in his memory to identify its owner. His plans were nearly complete, he wouldn’t let anybody—

“Heh, always thinking too much. Let me help you with that.” The voice purred behind him and Ivan felt the ghost of breath over his ear just as hands grabbed him from behind, holding his throat in a steely grip.

Ivan grunted, throwing his weight against his opponent and spinning around, ready to kill whoever stood before him. He moved out of the grip, his fist flying through the air in a powerful arc, and sailing through the familiar visage that gleamed in the darkness. His connected with the wall, knocking a cloud of dust from the cemented cinder blocks and sending Ivan’s murderous impulse to shrivel in his guts.

“I thinks that won’t be working,” the ghost purred as Ivan recovered and looked back at him. His Russian accent cut off the English consonants and he snapped his fingers over Ivan’s throat, squeezing with sadistic relish that stilled Ivan’s struggles.

Ivan sneered and held his tongue, his eyes raking over the doppelganger that stood before him. His mind raked over what he saw, turning up reasons that might explain, but he came up empty. He glared at the man before him, struggling to take hold of his ghostly wrist as it held him solidly against the wall. This was… unexpected.

Ivan stared back at him. His face was younger – missing a few scars and lines – and his teeth gleamed white, missing a few steel caps. There was a familiar glint in his eyes that left Ivan worried, especially when he realized the most important fact of this encounter; he was stronger.

“Der´mo...”

“You working too hard, Ivan,” the doppelganger continued, holding Ivan’s throat with one hand and lightly resting his other on his shoulder.

“I do what needs to be done.” He couldn’t believe he was arguing with himself. He tried struggling again, but every movement passed through the younger him. “Why can I not touch you, but you touch me?”

Young Ivan nodded. “I understand,” he seemed to roll the thought around in his mind while his face remained amused and unreadable. “But I must do this, too. You work too hard. You will be tired and weak if you keep this pace for long.” His eyes cut through Ivan, “then all this be for nothing.” He leaned forward, “ _wasted_.” He smirked; a half-grin half-sneer that sent a spark of concern across Ivan’s mind.

Ivan tried to pry his doppelganger’s hands away, but it was as like wrestling with air. He sifted through his mind, trying to find an explanation for the situation – his younger self waited with a grin – until an idea struck him. It was so ludicrous that he frowned at the notion. “Dream?” he chuckled.

Young Ivan nodded and shrugged, “those fumes you inhale while working… they not so good.” He trailed his free hand over Ivan’s cheek, “think you forget how to jerk off, but I help you there.”

For the moment, Ivan was helpless as his younger self snapped forward and kissed him sharply. His rough hand still bit into Ivan’s throat and his mouth tasted like vodka and motor oil. His free hand trailed over Ivan’s shoulder, feeling solid and rough on his chest as it moved low towards his stomach – he had no illusions of its final destination and he felt a pit burning in his stomach in dreaded anticipation. The touch, taste… even the smell of his youth brought a flood of memories crashing across his mind. His toes curled against the cold floor and he decided to give up resisting. He knew better than anyone to argue with himself, and so he kissed back.

His younger self tried to dominate the kiss, opening his mouth wide and sucking his tongue inside, but Ivan had experience on his side and he was soon pressing back, his tongue lightly stroking over his rough lips. Ivan knew what he liked, and a flood of interest washed through his dick. The doppelganger remained solid throughout the process, though he still couldn’t seem to wrench his hand of his throat.

The ghost pulled back and Ivan grinned. “So, you think this is way to help me relax? Maybe not work so hard?” he made a go of grabbing intangible shoulders. “This just get me excited.”

“You talk too much,” young Ivan laughed, smacking his older-self across the face.

Ivan recovered quickly, the stinging just sparking more interest from his libido. “Maybe do something to shut me up, then,” he ran a hand over his dick – at least he could still touch himself – and felt how solid it was under his boxers.

“I could fuck face,” young Ivan purred, finally releasing Ivan’s throat and grabbing the clothed erection. “That would make shut up.”

“Maybe that idea no work so well.” Ivan poked at the bulge in his younger self’s pants – well, tried to – and the doppelganger seemed to see the point.

He tilted his head and flashed a toothy grin before dropping to his knees and dragging Ivan’s boxers down. Who needed foreplay for oral sex? He opened his mouth wide and quickly slipped Ivan’s cock inside.

The older Russian thrust his hips forward, jamming his dick into the willing, soft mouth. His hands fell through his doppelganger’s head, and he was left to the mercy of the ghost that slid his cock on its soft tongue, guiding it to his throat that constricted happily around the thick length. Fuck it. Ivan leaned back against the wall and enjoyed himself. Ivan’s mind ground along, jerking between his next plan for Hammer’s damn drones, and enjoying the lovely blowjob he was so kind to give to himself. He could understand complex scientific equations, plan and design his whips, but he couldn’t explain what was happening. An out-of-body experience, perhaps. Sub-conscious mind manifesting… oh god, did it matter?

He felt the scrape of teeth around his base and felt a hollow chuckle reverberate around his cock. Ivan ground his hips forward, praying that that mouth stayed firm and hot. His back tingled and he groaned, running his hands through his hair as his doppelganger tickled his balls and changed his technique. He bobbed along Ivan’s cock for two beats, before jamming the whole length into his mouth, pounding it against his throat for one beat, before bobbing twice more. He swirled his tongue along the underside and made a show of pressing his dick against his cheek.

Ivan watched with rapt attention, chuckling lowly at the sight. There was a delightful buzzing sensation that curled over his skin, pooling in his groin and tracing electric temptation up his spine, but he was distracted by the way his doppelganger was jerking off. He tilted his head to the side, watching the slide of his rough, tattooed fingers as they rubbed his cock; thumb working in circles while his palm tugged in earnest at his straining cock. Ivan licked his lips as he watched, seeing the way his younger self panted along his cock, his chest heaving as he rose to his knees and thrust forward into his own hand. He thrust his hips forward, too, matching his younger self’s actions and he exhaled deeply. His balls tightened and the delicious warmth pooled in his guts. A tongue dragged over the underside of his cock, teeth grazing the head and nibbling at his foreskin, sickly-sweet mouth devouring the centre of his attention.

His mind kicked in, churning up a new modification to make to his whips, but Ivan couldn’t focus. His mind reeled with the base drive to fuck rearing up inside him. The wall was solid against his back and he let his younger self suckle along his dick. His lips were swollen and welcoming when he dragged them along, taking his cock in as the first tingles of release sparked through Ivan’s vision. His balls tightened, muscles contracting and thighs tensing… he felt shaky as he forced his eyes open, dark and heavy with arousal as he unintelligently watched his doppelganger masturbate. He might have tried to chuckle lightly, but it came out as a groan and younger Ivan roughly kneaded his balls in response, lightly touching his inner thighs as he choked down his cock, sputtering on the first shoots of come that trickled down his throat.

The explosion rocketed through Ivan; starting off light with a tingling deep in his balls, but it spread like lightning across his body. Electricity lashed over his nerves, doubling in intensity as they rocketed through his core and out through his limbs until his fingertips were throbbing with release.

Everything that was tight inside was slowly unwinding as his hot load slid down his doppelganger’s throat. He slumped against the wall.

Young Ivan sucked hard, his throat constricting around Ivan’s length as he seemed to choke out his own muffled release. His hand twisted sharply on his dick and it sputtered hot come on the ground. Once he’d recovered, he licked Ivan’s cock clean and quickly rose to his feet. He tucked his dick back into his trousers and smiled in that near-smug way that Ivan used when being condescending to idiots. “I think you sleep good now. No more distractions.”

“I not distracted,” Ivan muttered, adjusting himself as he pulled his boxers into place.

“Come always help, though,” he licked his lips in a salacious way that made Ivan sneer. “Now you build whips, eh?”

Ivan grunted, reaching to adjust the toothpick that wasn’t in his mouth. “Idiot wants drones. Such a durak.”

“Worry about later,” his doppelganger inclined his head and patted Ivan’s cheek lightly. The contact was light, but it knocked Ivan back in a flash.

He slammed back against the wall and the ghost vanished before his eyes. Ivan peered at the space he’d been for a moment, before rubbing his eye and shaking his head. Ideas for his whips were already beginning to filter back into his mind and he grumbled lightly as he stepped forward, intending to climb into bed.

His foot touched something cold on the floor and he instinctively hopped to the side, looking at the cold puddle of come that glistened in the near-dark. His ever-busy mind stumbled over what he saw. Hammer could clean it in the morning. His only concern was building those stupid drones, and revenge.

There was always revenge.

And with a clear mind, he had a better chance of attaining it this time.


End file.
